Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell (b. November 2, 1975) was a witch and Charmed One, daughter of Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell, younger sister of Prue and Piper and half-sister to Paige Matthews. She was raised, with her powers bound, with her elder sisters at Halliwell Manor by their grandmother following Patty's death and Victor's departure. Phoebe graduated at Baker High School, but dropped out of San Francisco Community College to search for her father in New York following her grandmother's death. Bankrupt and jobless, Phoebe returned to San Francisco after six months, moving back in with her sisters. There, she found the Halliwell Book of Shadows and unbound hers and her sisters' powers. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe initially embraced her new identity as a witch, frequently using magic for her own personal gain. However, after Prue's death and the discovery of Paige, Phoebe was forced to become the middle sister and to help mentor Paige. She also returned to college to study psychology, and was hired to replace Karen Young as the advice columnist at The Bay Mirror, which earned Phoebe something of a celebrity status. She had a controversial relationship with Cole Turner, which resulted in a marriage and divorce before his vanquish in an alternate reality. After a brief, failed marriage with Dex Lawson, Phoebe finally met and married Coop, who took her surname. The two had three daughters, the eldest of which were named Prudence Johnna and Parker. She later authored a bestselling self-help book on finding love, which became the focus of her column. Biography Childhood Phoebe was born on November 2, 1975 to Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell at 1329 Prescott Street, which caused a connection between her and the spiritual nexus beneath the house. When she was born, she gave her mother a premonition of her hugging her three eldest daughters as adults,Patty Halliwell: Because I had a premonition the day you were born. ... I saw this moment right now, my three daughters standing before me as beautiful young women and I knew that everything would be okay. (Just Harried) though shortly afterwards her powers were bound so as to keep them safe from Nicholas.Penny Halliwell: So Nicholas can't get a hold of them. It doesn't have to be done right away. As soon as Phoebe's born. I'll cast a spell and suspend their, uh, your powers. (That '70s Episode) She was Victor and Patty's third child, and was named after one of her great-aunts.Patty Halliwell: I must have named you after my favourite aunt. (That '70s Episode) Shortly after her birth, Phoebe was taken to a hospital, where she was weighed as being six pounds and four ounces and said to be "very" healthy.See this image of the first page of Phoebe's photo album (The Three Faces of Phoebe) Phoebe and her two elder sisters — Prue and Piper — were raised on Prescott Street by their mother and father, though their maternal grandmother, Penny, was also a presence in their lives, having helped raise the elder two for several months while Victor was absent. Phoebe learnt to swim before she could walk, causing Victor to liken her to a fish.Victor Bennet: Phoebe, that would've made you what? One? You know, you couldn't walk yet but you could swim. You were a fish. (Thank You For Not Morphing) In 1977, Victor and Patty divorced, Victor moving to New York. By this point, Patty was pregnant with a fourth child, the result of her affair with Sam Wilder. However, Phoebe and her sisters were too young to recognise the signs of pregnancy, and simply believed that their mother had put on weight.Patty Halliwell: You were both toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat. You never knew I was pregnant. (Charmed Again, Part 1) Following Patty's death .]] During the summer of 1978, Patty was killed by the Water Demon at Camp Skylark, where Prue and Piper had been attending — Phoebe was too young.Phoebe Halliwell: No, what's not fair is that I never got to go to camp with you guys. (P3 H2O) As Phoebe was under three years old, she did not have any memories of her mother.Prue Halliwell: At least you have some memories. Poor Phoebe, she doesn't have any. (That '70s Episode) She and her sisters were present at Patty's funeral, after which Penny took them to the beach in an attempt to cheer them up.Prue Halliwell: Okay, well, you were too young to remember, but this is where Grams brought us after Mom's funeral to try and cheer us up. (Death Takes a Halliwell) Phoebe and her sisters were then brought up at their childhood home by Victor and Penny, who frequently argued about their upbringing and if their powers should ever be unbound. Despite the suspension of their powers, the sisters befriended a fairy named Lily, and at least Prue had seen trolls. Shortly after Patty's death, on Piper's birthday, Victor and Penny argued following a demon attack, which resulted in Victor leaving for New York. Victor would sometimes send Phoebe and her sisters birthday cards, though not every year,Phoebe Halliwell: He sent us birthday cards. / Prue Halliwell: Selective memory. (Thank You For Not Morphing) and once sent Phoebe a photo album for Christmas.Phoebe Halliwell: Do you remember this? Daddy sent it to you and me for Christmas. / 10 year-old Phoebe: My album! (The Three Faces of Phoebe) Phoebe and her sisters were friends with Lyssa Ainsley and several children who lived in the house opposite theirs, "basically growing up" with them.Marshall: You guys knew the old owners didn't you? / Phoebe Halliwell: Oh, we basically grew up with their kids. We probably know the house better than you guys. (Thank You For Not Morphing) They presumably attended the same school, where Phoebe was once Student of the Month.See this image of Phoebe's photo album (The Three Faces of Phoebe) Visit to the future In 1985 or '86, Phoebe was brought to the year 2002 by a spell cast by her future-self intended to supply an answer as to whether or not she should marry Cole Turner. Phoebe was confused as to where she was and how she got in the attic, which Penny had claimed was sealed off. Her future-self eventually told her that she had travelled forwards in time, and told her who she, future-Piper, Cole and Leo Wyatt were, while claiming that future-Paige was Patty's niece. To prove to Phoebe that they were one in the same, her future-self showed her the photo album that Victor had sent to her one Christmas. While being looked after by Cole, Kurzon attacked, causing Phoebe to faint. When she was conscious again, Leo orbed her to the Upper Regions for her own safety, given that she was now Kurzon's target. The two later returned to the manor, only to find that the elderly Phoebe was dying. Her last words meant that the spell was no longer required, and Phoebe was returned home. Future-Piper guessed that Penny would have erased her memories of her time in the future the moment that she started talking about magic. Teenage years Phoebe began attending Baker High School around September, 1987. At the age of fifteen, feeling that she needed money, she got a job handing out balloons to children while dressed in a penguin costume.Cole Turner: Wait, you actually wore a penguin costume? / Phoebe Halliwell: Yes, and I handed out balloons to kids. I was fifteen, leave me alone, I needed a job. (Power Outage) Due to how Penny tried to control her, Phoebe became rebellious, befriending the troublemaker Rick Gittridge, as well as Ramona Shaw and Todd Marks, with whom she had a sexual relationship. She and Todd once broke into the principal's office to make out on his desk. Phoebe was quite unpopular with many other girls, including Paula, because of her attitude and habit of stealing boyfriends. After she and Todd were found making out under the bleachers during a homecoming game, she was nicknamed "Freebie", a name that greatly annoyed and angered her.Prue Halliwell: What was it in high school that the guys started calling you after they caught you making out with someone under the bleachers? ... What was that? Oh yeah, Freebie! (Love Hurts) Her gym teacher, Hickock, attempted to give her advice, but Phoebe never took it.Hickock: I'm sorry, dear. I just never figured you for the advice giving type. You certainly never took it. (Hyde School Reunion) Phoebe was once jailed for shoplifting, which she would later refer to as simply "acting out".Paige Matthews: How about some prison stripes? / Phoebe Halliwell: You told her about the shoplifting? ... I acted out. (Hyde School Reunion) She dropped smoke bombs during pep rallies, which she hated,Phoebe Halliwell: I never dropped smoke bombs on San Francisco. Pep rallies, I hated them. (Hyde School Reunion) and she and her friends would often play tricks on Ramona, such as when Phoebe locked her in her car at the local country club so that she and Todd could make out on the golf course.Ramona Shaw: I used to do everything Phoebe said. Hey, remember that night when you snuck me into the country club in the trunk of your car? And then you left me there so that you could go make out with Todd on the golf course. (Hyde School Reunion) College and Penny's death Following her graduation, Phoebe was accepted at San Francisco Community College. Life in New York Regaining her powers First year as a witch Second year as a witch Third year as a witch Falling for Cole After learning of Cole's identity Cole's return Prue's death Fourth year as a witch Reconstituting the Power of Three New job Engagement Wedding and married life Pregnancy and ruling the underworld Vanquishing Cole Fifth year as a witch Career and divorce Cole's death Becoming an aunt Fighting the Titans Sixth year as a witch Relationship with Jason Dean High-school reunion Personal gain and repercussions Helping Chris Seventh year as a witch Eighth year as a witch Ninth year as a witch Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical powers and skills Possessions Relationships Father Mother Penny Halliwell Prue Halliwell Piper Halliwell Paige Matthews Coop Cole Turner Billie Jenkins Dex Lawson Drake Demond Other romantic interests Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references Category:Halliwell family Category:Witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:Warren line Category:Empaths Category:Spell creators Category:Bay Mirror employees Category:Residents of the Halliwell Manor Category:Buckland Auction House employees Category:Bennett family Category:Authors